Va Va Voom
'''Va Va Voom '''by ''Nicki Minaj ''is featured in Swagology, the twelfth episode of Season One. It will be sung by Gretchen and Lyndsay. Lyrics Minaj: Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could come inside of my play pen 'Cause he look like a superstar in the making So I think that I'm going in for the taking Hear through the grape vine that he caking W-w-we could shoot a movie, he could do the taping B-b-boom, boom pow, this thing be shaking I ain't even tryna find out who he dating ('cause I know he got a wife at home) (But I need just one night alone) (If he keep playing them kidding games) (I'm a run away aye, I'm a run away aye aye) Chorus: I-I-I wanna give you One last option I-I-I wanna give you One last chance I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom If you want it, I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom Minaj: Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could become my little problem 'Cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin So I think that he gettin' that Green like Goblin Hear through the grape vine that he hang low We could shoot a movie, kabang, like Rambo Boom, boom pow, this thing so bingo Wondering if he could understand my lingo ('cause I know he got a wife at home) (But I need just one night alone) (If he keep playing them kidding games) (I'm a run away aye, I'm a run away aye aye) Chorus: I-I-I wanna give you One last option I-I-I wanna give you One last chance I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom If you want it, I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom Minaj: Boy I'm in this club, slow mo Don't mind if I do And I can tell you're feeling me from the jump I wanna ride too You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed Let me feel up on your chest Flex it, you the man You the man 100 grand This same poll, game goal Yes I play it very well Come baby lay down, let me stay down Lemme show you how I run take you to my playground Come and get this va va voom, voom (whoo-) Chorus: I-I-I wanna give you One last option I-I-I wanna give you One last chance I-If you're looking for the Main attraction Just hold on tight and Let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom If you want it, I'm gonna be Va va voom, voom If you got it, you got it You got that boom, boom Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Gretchen Shedevilia Category:Songs Sung by Lyndsay Hanover Category:Upcoming Songs